1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an image carrier and an image forming apparatus using the image support.
2. Related Art
Generally, electrophotography is used as an image forming system used with an image forming apparatus of a copier, a printer, etc. A laser or an LED array is used to apply an optical image to a photoconductive body charged by a corona discharger or a charger of a charging roll, etc., whereby an electrostatic latent image is formed and is developed using charged toner to visualize an image.